Jiraiya (AJ)
"If a man is afraid to drink a beer, then, in my opinion, that is not a man. —'''Jiraiya Jiraiya is a shinobi from Tobi Village, named after the infamous Sennin Jiraiya. Jiraiya never met his parents, and was raised in an orphanage. Zen'nō Nara took Jiraiya under his wing after Jiraiya passed the Chūnin Exams, and from there, Jiraiya served as a student under Zen'nō. Following his death, Jiraiya inherited the mass intelligence stored within him, which later established him to become a renown philosopher. After he completed the Theory of 1,000 Dimensions, Jiraiya's intelligence simply grew. He used his vast knowledge to become a blacksmith in the already well-known village for excellent weapons, Tobi Village. Jiraiya, by that time, already awakened the Six Paths blood within him. Appearance When Jiraiya was young, he was often considered a "problem child". He was a frequent smoker, and was very thin. After Zen'nō took him under his wing, everything changed. Jiraiya had short, black hair, dull gray eyes, and fair skin. Years following, his eyes changed to Rinnegan, his skin became pale, and his black hair got darker and longer. Using the same method as Tsunade, Jiraiya manged to appear very young, burly, and scarless, with zero hand calluses, when he actually is very frail, wrinkled, and is balding, not to mention a enormous beer gut. Personality At a young age, Jiraiya was considered "highly disrespectful" and a "problem child". He, however, was the best shinobi of his class, despite not being able to read. He couldn't read until he was 15, and at that time, he was already a chūnin. As he got older, Jiraiya matured, a little, showing a amount of seriousness and professionalism at times. However, he usually is drunk. As quoted from Zen'nō about his prodigy, "At least Jiraiya quit smoking...". Background Jiraiya was born September 1st in Tobi Village. It is unclear who Jiraiya's biological parents actually are, but what is known is that Jiraiya is a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Jiraiya grew up in an orphanage, believing he was better than all of mankind at everything. When Zen'nō took Jiraiya under his wing, the results weren't immediate. Jiraiya's favorite thing to do was attack and make fun of Zen'nō. This ended when Zen'nō fought back, seriously injuring Jiraiya on many different occasions. Soon, Jiraiya listened, and started reaching his full potential. Following Zen'nō's death, Jiraiya used the taught knowledge to solve the Theory of 1,000 Dimensions. Following this, Jiraiya awakened his Rinnegan, and his Six Paths heritage. Jiraiya then became a expert blacksmith, becoming world-known for his powerful weapons. Abilities Jiraiya can use his Rinnegan very well, as well as the Six Paths power within him. Jutsu ---- * Amenotejikara * Animal Path * Asura Attack * Asura Path * Banshō Ten'in * Black Receiver * Blocking Technique Absorption Seal * Chakra Edible Creation * Chibaku Tensei * Demonic Statue Chains * Deva Path * Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability * Human Path * Indra's Arrow * Limbo: Border Jail * Naraka Path * Outer Path * Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique * Preta Path * Shinra Tensei * Six Paths Technique * Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal * Six Paths of Pain * Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei * Six Red Yang Formation * Summoning Rinnegan * Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Tengai Shinsei * Amenominaka * Infinite Tsukuyomi * Chakra Transfer Technique * Chibaku Tensei * Combined Summoning Technique * Creation of All Things Technique * Sensing Technique * Six Paths Senjutsu * Six Paths Technique * Six Paths Yang Power * Six Paths Yin Power * Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei * Truth-Seeking Ball * Weapon Manipulation Technique References